


Take the pain away

by MnemosymeDreal



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MnemosymeDreal/pseuds/MnemosymeDreal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do Kyungsoo est un jeune gymnaste très prometteur dont la vie se trouveras bouleversée par un accident. Chansoo, Kaisoo, HunHan, probablement Sulay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take the pain away

Chapitre premier

 

Le plafond blanc, désespérément blanc. Une froideur condescendante qui émane des murs. On devine généralement tout de suite le lieu impersonnel suite à une description pareille.

Une chambre d'hôpital.

Le pire jour de sa vie.

Pire même, le lendemain de celui qui l'a gâchée

Do Kyungsoo était l'un des plus beaux espoirs de la gymnastique coréenne, ses mouvements était gracieux, délicats.

Ce soir là après avoir été sélectionné pour faire partit de l'équipe nationale de Corée, son petit ami Chanyeol était venu le chercher.

Il se souvenait encore de son énorme sourire quand il a passée la porte de sortie, la manière dont ses bras l'avait soulevé dans un mouvement de joie.

"On va boire un verre pour fêter ça ?" Lui avait demandé Chanyeol avec son plus beau sourire, et là il avait fait la plus grosse connerie de sa vie. Il avait dit oui.

La soirée s'était passée merveilleusement bien, ils avaient un peu bu, pas beaucoup, juste assez pour être a l'aise.

Puis Chanyeol a pris le volant avec Kyungsoo A ses côtés, rire, bonheur.

Puis l'accident. La souffrance, la peur, la main de Chanyeol dans la sienne et sa voix implorante qui le suppliait de ne pas fermer les yeux. Puis le noir complet.

Puis quelques heures plus tard, le reveil, les muscles endoloris, mal au crâne, la bouche pâteuse, et cette douleurs insupportables à la jambe.

"Comment va Chanyeol ?" Furent ses premiers mots. Il allait bien, juste un bras en écharpe et quelques bleus.

Après Chanyeol est venu et le médecin à donner son propre diagnostic. Quelques égratignures, un trauma crânien, et pire encore, le Tibia cassé avec une rupture des ligaments croisés. Cauchemars. Mois de rééducation. Plus jamais de gymnastique professionnelle.

Sa vie entière venait de partir en fumée. Tout ses rêves avaient éclatés en morceaux.

 

A ce moment là, il avait éclatés en sanglots. Et Chanyeol ne pu rien faire d'autre que passer un bras autour de ses épaules et le serrer aussi fort que possible contre lui.


End file.
